sixth year, sixteen, spy
by glittermoon
Summary: voldemort is having no success whatsoever of killing Harry, until he meets Summer that is. she has a simple plan in which he should be able to get rid of him once and for all, but will she stick to him faithfully?
1. summers introduction

**True ****True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****1 ****5760000 ****8802000 **

chapter 1: Summers introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all, I'm just a 16 year old girl with a strange imagination

Sunlight poured in through a white framed window into a small, messy attic bedroom.

On the messy, unmade bed a teenage girl was sitting there, her long, raven black-purple  hair shielding her strikingly pretty face. Her name was Summer, and she had just finished reading a book, Harry Potter, it was the book about his fifth year at Hogwarts. 

A large CRACK made her jump, as did the two that followed.

   "What the…" she began, but stopped and gasped as she looked up. A pale,. Skull like face was facing her, its large, red catlike eyes fixed on her face, though a look of anger and bewilderment was etched upon his face. 

  "No, this cannot be it...unless you can tell…" he said but was interrupted by the girl.

 "sorry, Voldemort, but I'm just a lil ol' muggle sitting here. Names Summer by the way, Summer Chainley." she replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

 "how...how did you know my name?" Voldemort spluttered, a look of bewilderment etched into his face.

"well, you see, there's this series of books called Harry Potter-"  he made a strange but angry noise in his throat, "-I can see I am right. Well its my belief that the muggles have been getting dangerously close to the wizarding world, so they have got a witch, probably to write a series of Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts so that everyone thinks its just a fictional thing. But, as she writes them, they are enchanted, so that they have to happen. Am I right?" she finished, looking up at Voldemort with her golden-brown eyes, which were heavily outlined in black to match her black eye shadow.

"Well answer her!" Voldemort said eventually, swinging around to face the two death eaters with him.  One stepped forward and took off his mask and hood, to reveal a youngish looking face and chestnut brown hair.

"Yes, that is true. But answer me this, is your fathers name Leve Analis Chainley?" he asked, his arms folded.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know that?" she replied, a slight frown on her face.

"you see, your father, and mother are or where pure bloods of the wizarding world. But you see, your father broke out of the custody of the ministry of magic and was eventually caught, his wand snapped." he told her, a slight evil grin flashing across his mouth. "I don't suppose-" he continued, "can you can tell me how your mother died? Summer stared at him for a moment and the nodded.

"I was sitting in the living room when it happened, I was only 9. someone came around and was talking to her in the kitchen, and then they stared arguing. I sneaked in and hid behind a chair, then the guy she was arguing with pulled out what  I guess is his wand, and she kinda, well...melted." she related.


	2. page 2 of 1st chapter

**True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****5760000 ****8892000 **

They were all quiet for a moment and then she spoke again.

"I don't suppose, well could you take me with you? Back to the wizarding world I mean? You see I have a plan, to help you get rid of Harry. Anyway, I know what that prophesy said." she stared up at Voldemort somewhat determinedly. She could by the look in Voldemort's eyes that what she had said had struck him.

"Well, I guess that you could. but first, what s the plan of yours?" he said thoughtfully. Summer smiled and shifted her self around so that she could face him.

"well, I reckon, if you can get me into Hogwarts, I can get to Harry. You see, if I can lure him into trusting me, I could get him to somewhere that you could go and no one would suspect a thing. You see, we could wait until a Hogsmeade weekend, and that's where you could strike, no-one around to protect dear ickle Harry. Also, if you lie low, then the ministry will think you are somewhere else." a slight evil tone came into her voice when she said that. Voldemort looked at her for a minute, and the smiled his cold, cruel smile. 

"yes. Yes, I could see that working, working very well indeed..but first, we need somewhere you can stay and learn spells and broom flying and potions, just so that you could get on well at school of course." he said thoughtfully.

"well, Malfoy could supply that." suggested a voice from just behind Voldemort. 

The second death eater stepped forward, her blonde hair glinting in the sunlight. "he wont mind having you all stay, he does of course have enough room." 

"yes, I think we might just do that. Good thinking." Voldemort agreed.

"can we just check something first?" Summer asked. "you see, in the room next door is an old trunk that belongs to my dad.  I think it might have some old robes in it I could use, until I get some new ones." she jumped off her messy unmade be and headed for the door and ran into the next room. 

The all followed out of curiosity. Summer knelt on the floor, her many pocket chains clanking noisily on the unpolished dusty floor by an old, weathered trunk. She flung the top to reveal an assortment of objects, including some old aqua robes with a silver pattern along the bottom. There was also an old box of photographs, which she quickly flicked through.

 Deciding that she would take these as well, she picked them up, went back into her room and pulled out a suitcase from under her bed and started piling clothes in and other things she wanted to take with her.

"I reckon that my parents must have had an account with Gringotts, so I'll go ask my dad." she said when she had finished. 

They all followed her down the stairs to the living room where her dad sat, asleep in a leather armchair. She went up to him and poked him hard until he woke up.

"Whaddauwnt?"  he mumbled, opening his bleary eyes, which widened as he looked up at the figure beside her.


	3. chapter 1 page 3

**True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 **

"V-V-Voldemort?" he gasped, wide awake now. Voldemort just smiled cruelly and slightly nodded.

"Look, dad, did you and mum have an account at Gringotts? Cos I'm going with him, and I'm gonna need some money." Summer said impatiently. Her dad just nodded, and gulped, still staring at Voldemort.

"y-yes..but you'll need to ask to get into it under the name of Abberly, you see that's were all the real money is." a strange look came into his eyes as he remembered his wizarding days.

"we will be going by floo powder." a death eater announced, stepping towards the fire place and pointing his wand at it, making flames crackle into life. He threw the powder into the fire so that they glowed green. 

"We will meet you later at Malfoys." the blonde witch said, turning to Summer. "We will be paying a visit to Diagon Alley first." she continued.


	4. Malfoy's and training

**True ****True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****True ****296 ****5580000 ****1080000 **

Well, this is chapter 2. thanks to any one who's reviewed, I know this is a bit strange, but then I cant really help that. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing at all. I just write what comes into my head. It is a strange place. I'm scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****1 ****295 **

Chapter 2: training

A few hours later, Summer sat next to Voldemort at the head of a long, dark polished oak table,. She was wearing deep purple robes with tiny silver bats around the hems and cuffs, and over the top of that the black outside robes of the death eaters. 

The table was filled with death eaters, most of which had apparated into the room.

"""Silence!" Voldemort commanded, and all talk stopped at once, and all heads were turned up the table.

"I I have here-" Voldemort indicated to the hooded Summer "A new assistant. Except she is how do I say it– young. I wish you all to be respectful and if I hear any thing to the contrary, I will deal with you my self." he finished, surveying them with his large, cold eyes, and then turned to Summer and nodded. She slowly removed the hood, and the table let oust a kind of muffled gasp.

"But...but she is just a child!" Lucius spluttered a last.

Voldemort, how ever just smiled and nodded.

"Exactly. She will lead us to the boy, and there we will be able to..dispose of him." he let out a small laugh, and the rest of the death eaters laughed to.

"But, of course, you are welcome to invite your own son in, after all, he will be curious as to why she is staying here." he continued, looking at Lucius 

Lucius merely nodded and swept out of the room, and returned minutes later, Draco in front of him and they sat down  near the head of the table near to Summer. He looked at Voldemort for a moment, and then stuck to staring at Summer, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, as I was about to explain about Summer, here." Voldemort began, and the room fell silent." She has devised a clever plan as to how to let me get my hands on Harry. Also she has the prophesy, which I so nearly got my hands on…" a hungry look came into his eyes as he stopped, but then continued. "We have managed to get Summer into Hogwarts by making up some of her OWLs so that she will be in all dear Harry's classes, but we will of course need some one to teach her over the summer so that she is as good as any one. Quidditch will also be needed, and of course we have our ex-Quidditch player  to do that." he finished, and then stood up. "You are all now  dismissed, except Dranler and Krishaph. You will be saying here to train Summer." with that he dissaperatted  with the rest of the death eaters.

*


	5. chapter 2 page 2

**True ****True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****5580000 ****8802000 **

"Well, this is where you are staying." Draco said, swinging back a tall, dark oak door to reveal a largish room with a four poster bed, chest of draws, wardrobe and an ensuite bathroom. The bed was hung with dark purple velvet curtains as did the window. Her new owl, Solus was already in there with her new trunk, robes, cauldrons, books, ingredients for potions, bag of gold and other small objects which she had brought whilst in Diagon Alley

"Thanks." Summer replied, going over to Solus who was hooting indignantly as the sun had set and he wanted to go out and stretch his wings.

"I need to write a letter first." she told him, picking up a piece parchment, quill and ink, and then sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned on a book and began to write .

"Who you writing to?" Draco asked sitting next to her. Summer just grinned and hid the letter with her hand.

"No, really who you writing to?" he said again trying to grab the letter.

"Gerrof, dontcha have some thing else to do?" summer laughed, shoving him off of her lap.

"ooh, bet it's a love letter, isn't it?" Draco grinned, glancing at it again.

"No, actually I don't have  a boyfriend, it's a letter to a friend." Draco jus looked at her for a minute and then said "I don't believe you. I men, surly you must have one, after all you gotta be asked out a lot." This time it was Summers turn to stare at him, then she grinned again.

"Well, I have a fair few times, but see, most guys get put off by my lip piercing." she wasn't wearing it now, but the tiny hole was still visible if you looked closely, which was what Draco was doing. She just sighed and shoved him again, and he nearly fell off of the bed,

Finishing the letter, Summer picked it up, opened Solus's cage and tied it to his leg. It read: the plan is in action. Training will begin tomorrow. I will try t update ever so often. Nothing suspected yet, and hopefully it wont be. Summer.

"So, you wanna do something? I'm bored now." Draco said when she had finished. 

"Um, I guess. Wish I'd brought my snake with me now."  she replied, flipping her hair out of her face,

"you have a pet snake? I do as well, but you can't bring them with you to Hogwarts any way, so you'd of had to leave it here." he said, standing up to stretch his leg, it had got cramp. "Wanna come see it?"

Summer followed him up the shadow inhabited hall way, the candles threw them askew across the walls and floor. 


	6. chap2 pg3

**True ****True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****5580000 ****8712000 **

They finally came to another high door which Draco opened. His bedroom was a circular room, decorated with grey wallpaper and deep blue curtains around the windows, and like Summers room around the four poster bed. It had a large poster of a Quidditch team called the Bullets who wore a silver and black uniform. A strange glowing orb hung over a shelf on the wall above the snake tank, and on the dressing table were strange looking objects and bottles of brightly coloured liquids.

He lead her to the snake tank where he pulled the clear glass lid back and pulled out the snake. It was black and had orange stripes around the body.

"Wow, its really nice." Summer said, taking it out of his hands. It curled itself around her wrist, and she ran her hand over its cool, scaly body. 

"Better be careful, it'll start to squeeze your wrist if you let her go around to much." he said, and carefully unwound the tail. Summer put it back into the tank and closed the lid.

"How'd you  warm up the tank? I mean, my tank has a UV light.." she stopped then, realising he wouldn't know what a UV light was.

"A heating charm. I'll teach you how to do it if you want, it's quite simple. It needs heating every time you open the lid any way." Draco stood back and raised his wand, pointing it at the tank.

"Hetendius!" an orange spark flew out of the end of his wand and engulfed the tank in an eerie glow for a moment and then disappeared, but the tank was still warm.

"Right. So you have to...do you just need to remember spells and stuff then?" Summer interrupted herself lowering her wand.

"Yeah mostly, sometimes you have to do weird little flicks and stuff, but they aren't hard either. You should pick them up pretty quick." he said. He was enjoying teaching her things because she took his word for it and was willing to learn. He opened and closed the lid again.

"Now your turn. It shouldn't be too hard." he stepped back as she raised her wand.

"Right, the word...Hetendius!" she said. To hers surprise the orange spark flew out and warmed the tank well.

"Cool! First spell I've tried and I can do it first time!" she exclaimed, smiling at Draco. He grinned back, and felt as though he was floating. It was really strange, he had never felt like this before.

"Hey Summer, do you think...well that I could…" he stopped, for once in his life he couldn't say what he thought, it seemed stupid.

"That you could what? Ever have a chance to be my boyfriend?" she grinned, from the look on his face, she could tell she was right. "You shouldn't be worried by what reaction you're gonna get, I'm not that evil. To the answer to the question, I don't know. Have to wait and see." she said sweeping her dark hair back. Draco just gave her a weak smile and pulled at his robes.

                                                          ****

As with the heating spell, Summer did exceptionally well on learning spells, charms, transfigurments, potions, only ever needing to spend a couple of hours on each,. 


	7. chap2 pg 4

**True ****True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****5580000 ****8712000 **

She even found potions easy, and the ones she had to do were very difficult. She also played Quidditch incredibly well. She trained every day for this for two hours (she had a new firebolt as well) with the ex-player Vester Krishaph (as keeper) and Draco. 

"Gryffindor will need two new chasers so I'd train for that." Draco had advised.

*

"I think you must have been born with skill!" Krishaph exclaimed as she got the quaffle past him for the seventh time. Summer, however had played on her old schools basketball team, so was good at tactics and diversions.

Three quarters of an hour later, they landed,.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Draco asked Krishaph as they landed.

"No, cant tonight, but thanks any way." he replied, and then with a loud crack, dissaperatted.

"how  did the training go? You didn't hurt your self did you?" Mrs Malfoy said anxiously. Summer tried not to laugh and quickly had a drink from her goblet. She caught Lucius' eye, and could tell he too was trying not to.

Draco glared at them both and then turned to his mother.

"No, I didn't get hurt, I've been playing it for about four years now." he replied. He hated it when his mother fussed over him like he  was a baby.

When they had finished, they went up to Summers room and sat around talking and flicking through Summers Harry Potter books. As she glanced idly at a page, something suddenly hit her.

"Draco, how come we haven't been expelled yet? We're both under age yet have been doing a lot of spells."  she said. He looked up, a sly grin creeping across his face.

"Lets just say my dad knows a lot of people in high places." he replied. "Hey, I've found your family tree by the way." he had been flicking through an ancient book of pure blood families in search for Summers.

It dated back well into the dark ages. Near the bottom showed her mothers, fathers and five year older brothers names, dates of birth and her mothers death.

"You have a brother?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah. Haven't seen him in a long time though. I wonder if he knows about this...about being a wizard." she looked up at the rest of her family tree, and then decided to trace her mothers back.

"Thing is though" she said after five minutes of searching– "is that she had a step father at the age of five, so her maiden name would be...Abberly. I guess that's the account she must have left me. Its pretty full, she must have earned a lot!" she found the Abberly family tee, and sure enough, there was her mothers name added to a family. Her step granddads name showed that he had had another wife.


	8. chap2 pg 5

**True ****True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****5580000 ****8712000 **

Previously to her grandmother. It also showed her mother as having brother and sister, but the brothers name was faded and couldn't be read. The minute, gold writing shoed  her aunt as Lucida.

"Never met her before." she remarked, pointing to the name. "Just wish I knew what her  proper maiden name was, then I could see if I have any more relatives."

At that moment, the door opened and Lucius walked in and smiled.

"Tomorrow I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Draco your aunt and uncle are coming around for a discussion. I will expect you to stay up here and look after Kalian. don't pull faces Draco,." he said. Draco was scowling at his father, obviously this didn't bode well with him.

"But I hate that stupid little kid, he is three years old and id don't get on with three year olds!"  Summer just looked at him for a minute and then said

"Why not? He's only little like you said, they normally do what ever you tell them, cos your bigger."

"Hmmmph." was all she got in reply.

 *

The next day at twelve, a house elf hurried in to the living room and announced that Lucius' brother and his wife had arrived. His brother looked very much the same as him, except his hair was not slicked back but just laid there. His little son was just like what Summer had imagined Draco to have looked like at three, a mop of silver blond hair, a pointed little face and asked a lot of questions.

He ran up to Draco at once and tried to scramble onto his lap.

"Kalian want to play with Draco, you my fwend!" he said, but Draco pushed him away. The little boys face fell but then he saw Summer.

"You new here, what your name?"

"Summer. You wanna come play with me and Draco?" she asked, picking him up. She couldn't currently see Draco as he was being hugged by his aunt and fussed over.

"right you two, can you please take Kalian upstairs." Lucius said. Draco scowled again and folded his arms;

"But its not fair, I don't wanna go and look after that him!" he argued.

"Don't act like a spoilt brat." Summer said, shifting Kalian in her arms. She was standing by the open door. Draco just stormed out, giving her a very venomous look. She shrugged and followed, closing the door behind her.

"Draco? Oi, Draco, don't be so stupid!" she yelled. He ignored her and stormed up the stone stair case.

"Stupid boy." she muttered, and ran after him with difficulty because of Kalian. She managed to grab hold of his arm, but he pulled himself away and stalked off to his room.

"What is up with you? You're acting like I just ruined something of yours!" she exclaimed, dumping the toddler on his bed.

"Oh no of course you didn't do any thing, I just felt like walking off!" he snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you were acting really stupidly back there!"


	9. chap2 page6

Yeah, whatever."

"Look Draco, I really wouldn't say things I didn't mean, and any way, I didn't think you'd take it so hard." she leaned forward and gave him a hug, and then kissed him very gently on the head. He looked a bit surprised at this and was about to say something when Kalian cane crawling over.

"Me want play!" he said, tugging at their arms. Summer laughed and tickled him, making him squeal and wriggle. Draco didn't look to happy.

"Do we have to look after him? I can get a house elf to look after him, then we can just stay here b y ourselves." he said crossly. Summer raised an eyebrow at him and then let go of Kalian.

"You've never looked after him have you?" she asked, ignoring the lat comment he had made.

"Um, no I haven't." he admitted, wondering why she had given him a strange look.

"So, are you gonna...go out with me?" he asked hopefully, wanting to get the conversation away from his cousin.

"well, I guess." Summer laughed. He smiled and then gave her another hug, feeling like he was on top of the world.

                                                  *****

The 1st of September grew steadily nearer as the weeks flew by. Eventually it was the 31st of August. The Malfoy household was surprisingly hectic, house elves busied themselves cleaning and packing, death eaters apparated in, last minute school things were collected, and eventually Voldemort himself arrived in order to hold the last meeting for summer and Draco. They were both ordered to stay out of the way as it was sorted however, which suited them fine.

They had decided to walk around the grounds of the mansion, which were of course gigantic. The courtyard held vegetable patch inbetween large greenhouses, a seating area amongst plants, and surrounded by pointed, pruned trees was a rectangle swimming pool full of aqua blue water. Behind all this was the rest of the grounds: stables and a paddock, a small lake. This was all surrounded, as the whole place, a forest of pine trees.

Draco took Summers hand as they walked down the grey stone path, under the trellis grown over by black roses and on to the rest of the ground. It was about two o clock, and the sun made every thing scorching hot and hazy around the edges.

"Where we going?" Summer asked "It's so hot out here!" 

"Go down to the lake if you like. Its cooler down there." Draco replied. They walked down to the lakes side and sat down in the shade of a weeping willow.

"At least this one doesn't hit." Summer grinned, flicking a shiny green beetle off of her midnight blue robes.

"Wouldn't be so sure." Draco replied.. he picked up a handful and started attacking her with them.

"Hey, no fair!"She exclaimed, grabbing some too. When he realized he was loosing, however, Draco grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, taking her towards the lake.

"Hey! What you…no, not in there!" she shrieked, trying to escape. Draco did a mock evil laugh and threw her in. the water was cool and refreshing as it closed over her head, and she came up spluttering and laughing.

"You just wait!" she yelled, wading toward him. Draco laughed and tried to dodge, but was too late. He tumbled head first after her, and came back up spitting out the water.

"Yuk, that tastes disgusting." He told her, smoothing his hair down. Summer laughed and shoved him over again, giving him a small kiss as he went back under.

"You evil little…!" he began, but was cut short by a voice from behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Lucius asked, smiling. "You'd better hurry up and come inside, the meetings going to start any minute, and I think you two, err need to dry off." He said. "come on, in you come."

An hour and a half later, they sat in the dark dining room again, the meeting nearly finished.

"So you will be keeping us informed, and of course, when will be the best time to carry out our little plan." Voldemort concluded, a very evil smile on his face. Summer nodded. "Well, we must now await our moment of glory, of which I hope to be mot satisfying." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

I'm very much hoping this will work, if you have noticed, there are a lot of pages for just 1 chapter. This would be due to the fact I have been doing it on Publisher, as word was not working, and for some reason even if you did 3 pages, only the 1st would be displayed. Word is now working and hopefully I can put my story on that thanks very much my reviewers!!


	10. Hogwarts

well I'm glad I got all this sorted out, from now on, I'll be able to have a chapter on 1 page, not six! In response to a reviewer, I chose Summer as a name cos  I like unusual names for characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

the next morning, Summer was awoken by a particularly small house elf.

"Time to get up, miss!!" it squeaked. She opened her eyes and peered around to her watch. It was eight.

"But the train doesn't leave until eleven!" she moaned, sitting up.

"Yes, but miss, you have to get there by flying coach, it take two hours miss!"

"Thought we were flooing there? Oh well, I'll get up in a moment."  She tumbled out of bed, picked out some clothes and made her way to the ensuite bathroom off of her room for a shower.

Half an hour later, she was climbing into a coach which was being pulled by two, large black horses from the Malfoys stables.

"How the heck are we going to get there with out being seen?" she asked Draco.

"Oh, it can fly, and become invisible. Only to muggles of course." He replied. Shouldn't take too long. Some one said that the floo net work was being watched for signs of death eaters, so it's not too safe right now." They settled them selves down on the soft, deep red leather seats and waved goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa. The carriage rattled as the horses pulled it, faster and faster…until they swooped upwards, clear of the ground.

"Are you sure that muggles cant see us?" Summer asked doubtfully.

"Oh yes, if you stick your head out of the window and waved at them while they were looking up, they couldn't see you at .all." Draco replied.

*

two hours later, they arrived at Kings cross station. The footmen helped them with their luggage onto the trolleys and to the barrier between 9 and 10.

"Right, well you can go now." Draco said, dismissing the footman. Turning to Summer he said "We'll go through together, lucky its not too crowded right now. On the count of three, 1..2…3!" they ran forward, the trolleys slipping this way and that…and they fell forwards into platform 9 and three quarters. The Hogwarts express stood in front of them, billowing smoke from its funnel, its red paint gleaming.

"We might as well go and find an empty carriage, better keep you away from every one else, something might go wrong." Draco instructed. As they made there way up the corridors between the carriages, Draco pulled her into a small gap, hidden behind a curtain.

"What you do that for?" Summer hissed, trying to close Solus' cage door again.

"Potters coming, the last thing we need is him coming up here." He whispered back. "I know you're meant to be getting him to trust you, but if you're seen with me the plans ruined!!"

Summer peered out of the gap in the curtains, and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione go by, chatting.

"That was close! Right, here we are, this is empty…" Draco said, heaving his luggage into the luggage holders.

Two large, rounded figures loomed in the door way. Draco turned round and scowled up into the face of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hi Draco. Who's that?" Goyle said stupidly.

2noe of your business." He snapped. "Go away, I'll tell you later, but you can't stay here." They stared at him for a moment, still trying to comprehend what he was saying. "GO!" he yelled, shoving them out of the door.

"Do they not understand any thing?" Summer asked interestedly. 

"No, I don't think they do. Never seem to do anything right, only thing they can do is beat someone up! Look, I've got to go to a prefect meeting now, do you mind being in here by tour self?" he replied. She shook her head.

"Right. I'll see you later then."

The train eventually came to a stop after a long and interesting journey. 

"We leave everything in here, it gets taken into our rooms. Yours should get into the room of your house, so don't worry about that." Draco said, pulling the door open. "Apparently, you have to get taken over wit h Hagrid, stupid great oaf he is." They were now on the very crowded platform, students bustled past, laughing and yelling, scared looking first years huddled in groups.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" said a loud, booming voice. Summer gave Draco a hug and then hurried up to the enormous man.

"Um excuse me, Hagrid…I have a note here from Professor Dumbledore, I'm new?" Summer said, holding out a piece of parchment. Hagrid smiled down at her.

"O' course! Dumbledore said ther'd be a new student, 'ad to take yer across with me. Never you mind, come sit in the boat wit' me, make sur' yeh get across…"

A while later, Summer stood in the empty room with the rest of the first years. She was much taller, and they kept looking at her in fright. She was surprised at her self, she wasn't feeling at all nervous, just excited as to which house she'd be put in. 

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, hoping that the sorting would hurry up and be over with; he was starving. Ron and Hermione sat either side of him, and Ron obviously thought the same.

"I'm starving, I swear if the sorting takes too long, I'm gonna start to eat the plates!" Ron moaned. Professor McGonagall marched into the hall, followed by the line of first years. (Summer was still in the room, she had to wait) and set the stall and the sorting hat in front of them all and began to read out the list. As soon as Susan Yauld had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up. A silence fell around the hall as every one looked over expectantly.

"well, we welcome all new first years." He began, and everyone clapped, "But, before we begin, we have one more person to sort. Now as you can see, she is no first year, but will be joining you sixth years. She has transferred from a wizarding school in Italy, but can speak fluent English. I wish you all to make her feel welcome, no matter which house she I sorted into." All eyes were now on Summer, as she entered the hall and sat on the stall.

Summer lifted the hat and placed it on her head. It was enormous, and slipped in front of her eyes as it began to speak to her.

"Hmm, very interesting, very interesting….yes, very intelligent, good candidate for Ravenclaw, but cunning and of a pure-blood heritage, Slytherin as well…yet strong and brave, willing to fight…difficult indeed difficult…" it continued for this for about three minutes, until it yelled "Gryffindor!" a loud applause came from around the hall, especially Gryffindor table.

Harry watched interest as she was brought toward their table by McGonagall. She seemed to turn a lot of heads as she went by, but hey were quickly turned by a sharp glare from the professor. Ron too was staring at her open mouthed, even Hermione watched interestedly. He was rather surprised to see her stop in front of them.

"Ah yes, just the little group I was looking for. You will make Summer feel at home I trust?" she id sharply. Hermione nodded. With a quick smile at Summer, the professor marched back to the head table.

"Hi." Summer said. "You don't mind me sitting here, do you?"

"Of course not." Hermione replied. "Do sit down." She motioned to a spare place next to her, and Summer sat. Glaring at Harry and Ron,Hmione introduced them.

"I'm Hermione, that's Ron and this is Harry." Summer smiled around at them all, trying to ignore the fact that Ron was still staring at her. 

"so how come you moved over to here from Italy then?" Hermione asked politely as they filled up there plates.

Summer had been expecting this, and smiled, glad that she could normally lie quite convincingly.

"Well you see, my mum comes from Italy and my dad from here. They are both Aurors and work for this ministry over here. Well, the ministry here have been suspecting the Italian government for a long time, and we moved over there when I was nine, so they could be spies." She paused for a moment and took a drink from her goblet. "Sorry, well I also want to be an Auror, my family have all been hem, but to be accepted every where, you need NEWTS,bume reason, Italy only does OWLS, so we moved back here." She finished.

"Wow, that's so cool, h my parents were Aurors said Ron enviously. "Me and Harry are gonna be them too, so I guess you will be in all of our classes." 

The feast was on over, and they made there way up to the dormitories. 

"Well, it looks as though you're here." Hermione said as Summer followed her up to the bedrooms. Summer had been placed n the same room as Hermione with the lage four poster beds hung with the   red velvet curtains.

"well, night." Hermione yawned sleepily as Summer clambered into her bed. The other three beds were taken up by Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown and a girlled Trisha Fawcet. They had all questioned Summer roughly, leaving her feeling quite scared as to what they found out.


	11. first day and team

This fan fic is coming on really well I think, already got 2 more to write up already! 1 of them will be what happened during the summer for Harry, which explains something else at the end of this, but don't worry, its not confusing!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Summer woke up the next morning, the sun was only just coming up, spreading a coral pink and golden glow into the dormitory. Seeing as she couldn't fall back to sleep after about ten minutes, she decided to get in the shower and then wait around for a while.

When she came out of the shower however, she found Hermione jus getting up.

"Morning!" Summer greeted as she walked into the room.

"Morning. You always up this early?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Sometimes. Depends really. I'll wait for you downstairs if you want."

"Ok, Harry and Ron might be down there." Summer made her way down the spiral stair case, and found that Hermione was correct, for there sat Harry and Ron.

"Morning." Harry yawned as she came over. Ron grunted, which she assumed was also some kind of greeting.

"Breakfast only started ten minutes ago, I can't actually believe that we're up this early." Harry said, glancing at his watch.

"How come you're up then?" Summer asked. Ron gave another grunt, but this one sounded annoyed.

"Hermione's stupid cat leaped on me, and made me yell. It only woke Harry up though." Ron told her. "Where is she any way?"

"Just coming, probably be about five minutes."

Ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione had been arguing, they made their way down to the great hall. As they sat down, a tall girl came up to Harry and Ron.

"Hi Angelina!" they greeted.

"Hi. Listen, I need you both on the pitch on Friday at five, we are holding trials for the new chasers, and you need to be there." She informed them before going to join her friends.

"You ever played Quidditch?" Ron asked Summer casually. "Me and Harry do, I'm keeper, his seeker." He looked at her, wondering whether or not this would seem impressive. Summer smiled and then nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I did at my old school used to be a chaser my self, think it would be ok if I come to the trials?"

"Sure. What broom do you got?" 

"A firebolt. Its pretty new though, only got it toward the end of the term last year, but it helped us to win the cup."  Ron looked at her wide eyed, a large grin creeping up his face.

"Whoa, that's excellent! Harry's got one too, and that helped us win! Now we have an even better chance!" Harry too was grinning, he couldn't wait to see the Slytherins faces if she did get onto the team.

"Did you just find a bag of gold or something on the floor Weasley?" said a drawling voice from behind them. They all turned around except Hermione, who was too busy pouring over her new time table to notice. He was standing there with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, a large smirk on his face. "Ah, see you went against my warning then, um...winter or something? Told you not to hang around with riff raff like this, spoils any image you might have had."

Summer actually. See you're here with twidlledum and tweedledumber, don't go any where with out them, do you? Besides, at least this "Riffraff" are friendly, don't talk about how much money they have and also don't go on and on about how much they hate Harry. You can also hold an intelligent conversation with out confused looks." Summer retorted, but making sure no one was looking, she gave him a small wink. Draco glared around at them and then flounced off. 

Ron stared at her, his mouth open, Harry was laughing at the expression on his face, and even Hermione was looking at her in surprise, her time table now forgotten

"Don't think I've had a better start to the day!" Ron said. The prospect of having another firebolt on the team and to see Malfoy get told off in the space of a couple of minutes!"

"Just one question, when did he tat all of that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, on the train yesterday, he came into my carriage." Ron was still smiling.

"Sorry to ruin your happy moment Ron, but the first two lessons is potions." Hermione said. Ron groaned and so did Harry. They complained about time tables all the way down to the dungeons 

"Here, we can sit on this table at the back, its got four spaces on it." Said Harry. Summer sat at the end, next to Ron..

"Silence!" barked Snape unnecessarily. "I under stand I have a new student that has joined us today. Where are you?" Summer raised her hand. "Your name please. I did not catch it yesterday, and they have not updated my list." 

"Its Summer. Summer Chainley." As she said this, Snape's head snapped up. He stared at her for a while and then cleared his throat.

"You will work in pairs to make a lightening potion, the person to you right if you are on a table of four. Now, can any one tell me what this potion does?" 

Hermione, a usual, shot her hand up at once, but so did Summer.

"Yes, miss Chainley."

"It is a potion which allows the drinker to float in the air. The height of which you will rise to can be monitored though." Summer answered.

"that is correct. Now, can you also tell me which ingredient is changed to monitor this?"

"The oakweight sap. It's measured in two ounces, every two for a foot of height."

"Correct. You will now begin." He tapped the black board twice, and the instructions and ingredients appeared

"Have you done this before?" Ron asked her in a whisper. "Cos it looks really hard, all that measuring and flame amounts." Summer nodded. 

"You start chopping that laced leaf and I'll crush these rat skulls." She replied, pounding them up into fine powder. 

At the end of the lesson, Ron was amazed at the fact they got an 'A', the potion looked exactly like the sample of Snapes, and worked.

"Thanks for that." he said as they made their way into the court yard for a break.

"Oi, Harry, the chaser trials have been changed to six now, I have something to do first!" yelled Angelina as she hurried past. "And don't get yourself in detention!"

*

Friday came quite quickly, and as Summer ate a hurried dinner, she felt quite nervous for the first time since she had started. She ran up to the common room to grab her firebolt, and then hurled down the marble stair case to meet Ron and Harry.

They made their way to the pitch, it was dusk so they could still see a bit. The rest of the team were already there, including a line of people to try out for the team. Eventually it was Summers turn. She kicked off and soared into the air, and hovered above the pitch .The team were all going to act in defence or in Ron's case, his normal position and the beaters. (cant remember their names!)

"Right, when I blow the whistle, you try and get the quaffle into the goal." Angelina instructed, throwing her the red ball. She blew her whistle and Summer was off. A bludger hurtled toward her, but she dodged it easily. The quaffle, however, suddenly slipped out of her grasp, but she was not easily deterred. She dove down after it, gathering speed as she went…faster, faster, the ground approaching fast, but then she pulled out of it, the quaffle back in her arms. 

Summer wove her way around the rest of the players quite easily, their brooms, except Harry's, were no match for her own. At last, she reached the goal. Ron hovered, ready. As she lifted the quaffle, she aimed it for the left hoop, and just as  she wanted, Ron dived toward it, giving her a clear run for the central hoop, allowing her a goal. The crowd below cheered.

"Right, well, thanks, we just need a quick conference, and then we will be announcing our new players." Smiled Angelina.

Summer landed next to Ginny, (they had spoken before) who was also trying out and smiled.

"Wow that was really exhilarating!" she exclaimed, jumping off of her broom.

"Yeah, there is just something about flying." Ginny agreed. "Hope I make it, I was on it for a while last year, and it was really good."

"I reckon you will, I was watching, you're really good." Summer said. At that moment, the rest of the team landed.

"Well, after much discussion, we have decided that Ginny and Summer will be joining us. Congratulations!" Angelina announced, and they shook hands with the rest of the team. Summer gave Harry a high five, and they made their way back up to the castle.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, Chainley, you did pretty well out there." A voice said behind them. They swung around and were shocked to see Draco standing there, quite alone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

"But, I'm afraid that your efforts were in vain. After all, you now have two Weasleys on the team, and they can't afford three twigs between them." At this, Ron launched himself at Draco, but Summer held him back.

"Don't waste your time, his not worth it." She said. "what's the point in hitting him when all he speaks is trash? If you retaliate, he'll only carry on." Ron shrugged her arm off, but didn't try and hit him.

"Eat mud, Malfoy." He snapped, and strode off wit the others back to the common room before he could retaliate.

"Did you get in?" Hermione asked, glancing up from her book as they sat next to her.

"Yep. So did Ginny." Summer  replied. "You know, i should really start my homework, that essay Snape gave us is not gonna be fun."

"Yeah, so much for not getting any on Monday." Harry sighed. "What was it on again?"

"Shrinking potion, as in one to make you smaller, not younger." Hermione said.

"Arrgh! Why did Angelina have to give as all day Quidditch practice all weekend?!" Ron exclaimed. "Lucky I've been keeping up on it all really, would have had a lot to do otherwise. Where Summer gone?"  she suddenly came running down the stairs of the girls dormitories, in her arms two large leather bound books in her arms.

"We can use these stead of going to the library." She panted.

"We weren't told to get these!" Hermione exclaimed, but sounded slightly panicked.

"I know, but when I was looking around the shop, I thought it might come in useful." Summer replied. The books were titled: 'every known potion to man' by a Esmeralda Underfell there were two volumes, which had potions A-M and N-Z. she flicked through until she found the shrinking potion.

"Look, it gives loads here, who found it out, the advantages, disadvantages, the remedial potion, how effective it is…enough to do the two sides of 15 inch parchment!" she said. "Better vary it just a little bit though, he'll probably find it a reason to chuck us all in detention." 

An hour later, they had all finished, glad that it was over and that they didn't have to rush it at the last moment.

"Well, I think I'll be off to bed." Yawned Harry, stretching.  They bade their goodnights and made their way up the stairs. 


	12. discovered

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…well, not all that long, but still.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

chapter 5: the first match

it was Sunday night, and Harry, Ron and Summer were walking tired but happy back from the Quidditch filed. They had been training all day, practising new moves and tactics,. Their first match was to against Slytherin, and Angelina was determined to get a head start.

"I reckon that we have a really good chance of winning this coming match." Ron said as they approached the great hall. At that moment, Draco came out of a corridor, deliberately shoving into Summer.

"Oops, sorry Chainley, better be careful, don't want to put Weasleys uh. Hopes down for the big match now, do we?" he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle both laughed appreciatively as they walked onto the hall.

"Oh that little rat…" Ron growled, helping Summer up.

"Should have let you hit him the other day." She agreed, brushing herself off, but she knew why he had doe it. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she could feel a folded bit pf parchment that he had dropped in. 

in the great hall, she sat next to Harry, starving.   
"I really hope we do win on Saturday." She said, helping herself to some chicken off of the golden plate in front of her. Harry nodded in agreement, his mouth was too full to speak.

"It'll certainly put our chances right up." Ron added. They made their way through out the rest of the meal, talking about Quidditch. 

That night, Summer opened her note from Draco by her lighted wand tip with the curtains around the bed closed.

_Just wanted to say hi, I really miss hanging around with you. I was hoping we could meet up tomorrow night, give me the reply in potions tomorrow. . I really don't like having to be nasty to you, but I'm guessing this plan is working well. Draco._. 

She smiled and then quickly scribbled a reply. _Yeah, ok, what about tomorrow night at seven behind the greenhouses? See you then, Summer._

*

the next day, after a hurried breakfast, the four made their way down to the dungeons, still half asleep. They had got up late as they had not gone to bed until two in the morning as they had been talking and playing chess.

As Summer walked past Dracos desk, she flicked the note at him, narrowly missing Crabbes hand. Luckily, no-one noticed her do this, she had a feeling she would have a lot to answer for if she did. 

"Silence!" Snape snapped as he swept into the room. "Now" he said looking around at them  all maliciously, "that essay you did, that is what you will be making today on your own. I expect you to hand it in at the end, you will use the essay to help you with the ingredients and measurements. Begin, but in silence." 

The pupils immediately began to get their ingredients and essays out and began in silence. An hour later, the desk at t he front was covered in a variety of interesting coloured potions, varying far from the correct to quite close.

"I hate it when he does that!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean, he just pounces it on us, I bet you any thing that he told his house that they were doing a test, after all, Crabbe and Goyles were perfect, and since when do they ever do anything right?" Harry just nodded, he was used to this by now.

"So what do we have next any way?" 

"Defence against the dark arts. We should have our new teacher today, after all, they were meant to be in last week but didn't show." Hermione replied sniffily, 

when the bell rang, they were all out side the class room, eagar to see who they had.

"I've been looking forward to these lessons." Summer commented. "And all we've been doing is copying out of books."

"Yeah, we were made to do that last year with Umbridge." Harry said. "Not fun."

Five minutes later, they all sat at the desks. The door to the left of the classroom opened, and as Harry knew, it led to the DADA teachers office. a tall, youngish witch entered the room ,wearing deep purple and black robes, with long dark hair and large hazel eyes,.

"Well, lets get started then. I'm Professor Downhawk. You are the first class I'm actually teaching, so it will probably be a bit basic."

"But…but you're a girl!" exclaimed Seamus.

"Well observed, but I really do doubt that observation in the middle of a duel would really save you." The whole class laughed, and Seamus grinned.

"Now, I have reports from your previous teachers, seems to me you didn't learn too much until your third year wit h professor Lupin, and the fourth with Moody. I think to day we will just recap. Here is a list of anti jinxes I wish to  brush up on, then I can asses you and find out who needs what help."

"She is one good teacher!" Ron exclaimed as they made their way to charms.

"Yeah, I really got into that, and I managed e=to do them as well!" Summer agreed.

A few hours later, they were all together and making their way from the dining hall to go up to the common room. Summer glance at her watch; it was five to seven.

"See you guys later ok?" she said as they began to climb the stairs.

"Where you going?" Harry asked; she hadn't told them yet.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I've got a detention with McGonagall, my wand accidentally went off in the hall the other day, and she thought I was doing a spell. Shouldn't be too long, she said it was only for a few hours." 

"Ok, we'll wait up if you want. Her detentions aren't too bad." Ron said as she turned the corner on the second floor.

As soon as they had gone, she turned around and madder he way out of the back of the castle to the green houses. They looked surprisingly daunting as they glinted empty in the moonlight.

"Hey." Summer jumped and turned around, Draco was standing right behind her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, don't wanna get caught out here!" he whispered, kissing her gently on the side of her face. 

"So, is this plan thing working then?" Draco asked.

"Uh, yeah pretty much, I mean it really doesn't take much to do," 

"Well, that good, and not really surprising at all."

A while later, Summer suddenly pulled back from Draco.

"What is it?" he asked, loosening his arms from around her.

"I think that there's someone watching us," she whispered. "I've always been able to tell, better not be Harry or any one.." and as she had correctly guessed someone was watching them; a greasy haired, hooked nosed someone had just spotted two students out. 

Snape saw Summer suddenly look around as he marched past the greenhouses,  he had heard someone laugh and went to investigate. He as confused now; since when did Draco ever associate with a Gryffindor, let alone go out with one, especially one friends with Potter, and one which that hated him? 

He watched as they turned around and made their way back to the castle. Totally confused, he did too, not really sure what he was going to do.


	13. the first match

Thanx to all my reviewers again! Hopefully I will get this finished and be able to move on to my next stories.

~*~*~*~*~*~

chapter 6: the first match

After dinner the next evening, Harry suggested going to see Hagrid.

"Seeing as Slytherin have booked the pitch all this week in the evening, we don't have anything to do, we might as well. Haven't seen him all week." 

"Ok, beats staring on that charms paper. I thought Angelina booked it any way? Instead we have to get up early." 

"Well, you know what they're like, don't give a toss about what anyone else does. Besides, i like Hagrid, came up here in the boat with him you know, said that I'd fit in just fine and didn't need to worry about finding friends." Summer said. Even Hermione agreed on going to see him, even though she had homework to do too.

They made their way down to Hagrids hut at quarter to eight to be greeted by an overexcited Fang.

"Ah! Wond'rd when I'd be a seein' you lo'! come in come in, you too Summer, see tol' you you'd make good friends, best o' the lot n all." He exclaimed as they entered. He busied himself around the fire making them tea and asking about their holidays.

"I reckon you'll do well this match, yer all bin tryin' real hard, seen yer in the mornin' , don' you worry 'bout those Slytherins, they aint got a chance now." He said as the conversation moved to the forth coming Quidditch match this Saturday.

*

Saturday moring was very tense and seemed to pass incredibly slowly to Summer. She sat at the breakfast table, trying to eat, but only succeeded in eating half a piece of toast. Even Harry and Ron were having trouble, even though they had both done this before.

"Oh do try and eat something, you can't go out and play on an empty stomach!" Hermione said.

"Its just that, we normally play a team we can beat and get ahead quickly, not Slytherin, and I hate to admit it, they are quite good, well at cheating any way." Harry sighed. "Come on you two, we should go and get ready." Summer followed Harry and Ron to the changing rooms in silence, feeling quite shaky but determined to go through with it. They changed into their robes, and made their way out onto the pitch.

"Captains shake hands, then mount your  brooms!" cried madam Hooch. The teams did as they were told.

Hovering in mid air waiting for the game to start, Summer caught sight of Draco. He looked up and grinned at her, also waiting for the balls to be released. The whistle blew and the match started. Katie bell had managed to get hold of the quaffle and was tearing up the pitch with it. A bludger came soaring towards her, and Lee Jordan was yelling out the commentary, and as usual siding with the other team and being yelled at by Professor McGonagall. 

"If you do not stop being biast, you will most certainly be taken off!" she yelled.

Summer however, found that she couldn't concentrate on that as she now had the quaffle and was in front of the goal post. 

"And new player Chainley has it, will she score…and YES! She did!"! is 10-0 to Gryffindor!" Summer cheered with the rest of her team, and then got back into position as the game resumed play. Two minutes after, Ginny scored twice, and Slytherin got just one.

Harry cheered along with the rest of his team, glad to be ahead. He circled above the pitch, looking for that small golden glimmer. And there, just by the central goal post. Just behind Ron, there it was. He leaned forwards and then down in a spiral. Draco had noticed this and got hurtling after him, and as usual, had fallen for it. Pulling out of the dive, he managed to swing back around to the right and go speeding toward the goal post.

"Ron" Ron, get outta the way!" he yelled as Ron came nearer and nearer….too late. He had got headlong into Ron. As he pulled out of the tangle, dazed, he suddenly realised that three quarters of the stands were cheering. Looking into his left hand, he saw the tiny snitch frantically trying to escape. He grinned at Ron as the rest of the team pulled him back and held him up all cheering.

"That was some crash!" Summer exclaimed later in the changing rooms. "Thought you'd knocked each other out for a moment!"

"Yeah, but hey, we won! Well done Potter!" said one of the beaters, clapping Harry on the back.

"Well done, you three!" Hermione exclaimed as she met up with them outside the changing rooms. "You should of seen the Slytherin tam, they were practically steaming! I think they though that with two new players, they weren't going to loose because they'd be too nervous. Proved them wrong though!" they made their way to the common room, and as usual, there was a large cheer as Harry entered and the rest of the team which came in shortly after.

"That was a brilliant save!" Dean yelled as he saw Harry. "Best ever, especially with that awesome crash!" 

"You know what, its been pretty quiet around this year." Ron said five hours later. The common room was empty except for the four, who all sat in front of the roaring fire in the old arm chairs.

"Yeah, nothing seems to of come up really." Harry agreed. "maybe Voldemort is planning something, but I guess we haven't caught anything of it. My scar hasn't even hurt at all."

"Well, think your self lucky, for once you're not in danger." Hermione said.

"Maybe he's in another country." Summer suggested. "After all, it might be easier to hide out there, even though he wants to get you Harry." They were silent for  a while, contemplating this thought. 

"Well, I'm tired." Yawned Ron eventually. "After all that flying and all." They all agreed and slowly made their way up to bed, barely making it all the way there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

sorry I haven't updated in a while! I many to make this quite long, but can't think of too many interesting things to happen in-between, so I'll get on to the main bit. I've had this idea for a while, so it'll keep going. I was thinking about doing another story but of when they are older, you'll see why when I've finished, so when u've readthe next bit please tell me if  I should!


	14. Hogsmeade

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except Summer. Oh and Dracos uncle, aunt and little cousin.  The rest, the school and everything else is all J K Rowling's, cos I doubt I have enough imagination to come up with it all. J (I know I should of put this on all my pages, but I couldn't be bothered.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: unexpected meeting

The weeks until Christmas rushed by, and soon the whole castle was being decorated in the normal way.

"Hogsmeade visit this weekend." Ron commented on Wednesday evening. They were in their normal chairs finishing their charms essay. "Got a prefect meeting in a moment, so we'll have to leave you two here." he put his quill down and scanned through his essay very slowly, checking for any errors.

"Hand it here." Hermione sighed. "At this rate, the meeting will be finished!" Ron looked at Harry and Summer and rolled his eyes.

"Quite finished?" he said sarcastically as she handed it back. Hermione glared at him and stood up.

"Come on I don't want to be late again. Last time we were because of you, and Draco wouldn't shut up about the points we lost for it for the rest of the week." Ron muttered something under his breath as he followed her out of the common room.

"Do those two never stop arguing?" Summer asked after they had gone.

"Not really. Its amazing that they actually are still friends. You wanna play chess or something? I'm bored."

"Yeah, sure. I was playing it with Ron the other day, he won of course." Harry went to get his set and chose to be white. 

"Um, Harry, you know this Hogsmeade trip is coming up, well I was wondering if you could come with me for a while some where. I want to ask you something, but not until then."

"Uh, I guess so, if the other two don't mind being ditched." He replied. She smiled at him and then instructed her knight to take out one of his. Wondering what she wanted to ask him, he didn't notice and started to get yelled at by his queen. (A/N:I have never played chess in my life and so I don't know an y moves!!!) 

Their game was going on two hours later when Ron and Hermione returned.

"Anything interesting happening?" Harry asked as Ron sank into a chair.

"No, not really. This term has been quite boring so far." He replied.

"That's not true! The exams have been moved, so they are a week early, I wouldn't say that was nothing!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.

"Ooh, wow." Ron muttered sarcastically. "She's been like that all night." He said, glaring at her. Summer looked at Harry and grinned, he was right, they never did stop arguing, though she could have told that from her books.

The next morning at breakfast, Summer received a note. Solus sat patiently by her on the table, drinking from her owners goblet. 

"Your owl is beautiful." Hermione commented, stroking Solus' head.

"So is Hedwig." Summer replied. " Pig is cute, but just a little bit excitable." Ron gave her a funny look.

"A _little bit excitable_?" he said. "are you mad?" at that moment, Pig was flying around his head and hooting excitably. He had delivered a parcel to Ron from Fred and George, their latest invention for him to try.

"Who's your letter from?" Harry asked Summer.

"Oh, my parents, just wanting to see if every thing is ok. They aren't in the country at the moment." She hurriedly stuffed it in her pocket. In truth, it was from Voldemort, or rather, written by one of his death-eaters. At that moment, Draco walked past and gave Summer a meaningful look. He had also received a note. 

*

Saturday came quickly. Harry woke early that morning, wondering what Summer wanted to talk to him about. The pale wintry sun streamed through into the room, which was brighter that usual as it also reflected off the freshly fallen snow. 

*  
  


"Hey, you guys, can I have a word with you two?" Summer asked Hermione and Ron. (I will write what she said later on, sorry if it gets a bit confusing!) She pulled them into a corner and had just finished talking to them when Harry came around the corner.

"Ready to go?" he asked as they all stepped out. They lined up and were counted off by Filch as they walked by out the front door and into the grounds on their way to Hogsmeade.

The snow gleamed brightly as they walked on, and an icy cold breeze blew around them. 

"Its cold out here!" Ron said, pulling his cloak around him. They were now in the street outside of the shops.

"Uh, Harry, can you come with me?" Summer asked, turning to him.

"Uh, yeah I guess…." He said. He shot a look at Ron and Hermione, but Ron just shrugged and Hermione waved. 

Summer lead Harry down a little alley way between a small stationary shop and Honey dukes. As they rounded the corner, Harry suddenly let out a cry of pain. 

"What's the matter?" Summer asked, turning around.

"Its my scar, its really burning." Harry gasped, clutching his head. But as soon as it had  come, it had gone.

"Feeling better?" Summer smiled, and took his hand. As they stopped walking, Harry gasped. There, in front of him, surrounded by many black hooded figures, was Lord Voldemort.

~*~*~*~~*~*

sorry this took sooo long to get up!  I have been quite busy lately so I couldn't write any thing… thanks to my reviewers, I've had some new ones. Left it at a cliff hanger for now…sorry in advance if I don't update for a while. Oh, and Marissa (good friend of mine at school), I've gone through this so there shouldn't be any mistakes so now you can't tell me I've made them in IT!!


	15. the end?

(back to earlier)

"Listen, you guys, I've got something important to tell you." Summer said in a low voice to Ron and Hermione. "Look, first off, do you trust me?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess." Ron replied, looking thoroughly confused. Hermione nodded.

"Well, when we get into Hogsmeade, I'm going to take Harry down a little alley way between the sweet shop, and when I get there, Voldemort will be there." Hermione gasped, what was she playing at?

"Any way, he will be there with some 'death eaters', who are really Dumbledore , Snape and aurors.  When you see a purple flare go up, come down, because we need some help with the real death eaters."

Harry stood there, looking from one end of the line to the other. Draco had joined Summer and was holding her hand. His eyes finally rested on Summers face, full of disbelief and hurt. But he noticed that she jerked her had slightly to the back, her eyes focused intently on his.

As he looked to where she indicated, the last two rows of the figures removed the hoods. He had to stop himself from gasping. The figures under the hoods were no other than Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Remus, Moody, (some more Aurors who I don't know/can't remember the names of) Moody, Ron's older brother Bill, George and Fred and finally another youngish boy with dark, spiky hair. They smiled reassuringly at him, and returned the hoods. Dumbledore had cast a very strong spell across them, so Voldemort was oblivious to them

"So Potter." Began Voldemort, looking at Harry with a hungry yet satisfied look in his large eyes. "I see you have fallen for my lovely assistants charm. Foolish boy, did you really think that I would give up on trying to hurt you, kill you? Yes by, I know exactly what that prophesy said." He grinned horribly at Harry, looking for any trace of panic or horror. To his annoyance he didn't.

  "Prepare to meet the end." He half whispered.  Summer suddenly pulled out her wand, and with a large bang, the area was full of thick smoke. Harry almost chocked. He felt a hand grip him by the wrist and could hear Summer faintly.

He finally ended up behind a bush which was not covered in the smoke. Summer was there, and next to her was a scared but annoyed looking Draco.

"look, I don't have time to explain every thing right now, but you need to help us to fight the death eaters off. Dumbledore will be holding down Voldemort until the death eaters are down. Ron and Hermione will be along shortly." Summer informed Harry. She shoved him out into the smoke before he could open his mouth. "means you too Draco." She said, turning to look at him.

"B-but my dad,..you…" he didn't quite finish what he was saying, but Summer understood.

"He's not out there." She replied, taking his hand. "he's not a death eater, but a spy for the ministry. Has been for years." 

Draco looked down to the ground, trying to work it all out.

"hey. You can stay here if you like, I'll find you later, when its all finished."

Draco nodded and sunk to the ground. Without another word, Summer made her way out to help fight.

Three quarters of an hour later, the smoke had cleared, about eight groups of three death eaters were bound by magic chains in heaps on the floor and an angry Voldemort was being watched and held down with difficulty  by Dumbledore, Snape and Moody. All the other wizards and witches, including Summer, Harry Ron and Hermione stood to the sides.

"Harry." Dumbledore said quietly but demanding. Harry stepped forward, gripping his wand tightly.

  "You know what you have to do." Dumbledore informed him. "The prophesy, you know what it says, as does Voldemort. I will be here to guide you, but to destroy him, it will require your utmost strength." 

Harry took a deep breath and stepped a little closer. He gripped his wand and looked down at Voldemort.

"Put the wand to your head." Dumbledore told Harry. Confused but determined to do this, he raised it to his head, the tip of the wand on his scar.  "Now concentrate hard." Dumbledore continued.  Harry closed his eyes tightly, and thought about destroying Voldemort harder, trying to block out the angry hissing and screaming coming from the dark lord as he lay bound and trapped before him.

As he concentrated, he heard a sudden gasp. Determined not to open his eyes, he continued. From his scar, a strange bluey-green liquid seemed to flow forth, much like memories when extracted. It slipped its way into Harrys wand.

As this started, Harry could hear something inside his head; his mothers voice. It was the same scene he had heard so many times before, his mother screaming to Voldemort to save Harry, Voldemort laughing mercilessly and a flash of light….but wait. Now he could hear two voices, his mothers and then the muffled one became clearer, his father.

"Its ok Harry, we know you can do it. Concentrate now, you have it in you!"

"Ok Harry. You can stop now."  A distant voice said. Opening his eyes, Dumbledore and the scene in front of his swam into view. "You are ready." Harry nodded, and pointed his wand at Voldemort.The area was deathly silent even Voldemort had stopped screaming, there were no birds singing, and no icy wind blowing through the trees. Looking into the eyes of Voldemort, Harry felt the anger he had had for him slowly ebb away, he felt calm, yet dangerous.

It all happened so quickly, that when Harry thought back on it, he still felt dazed. It was as though his arm had taken control. A great power seemed to rush out of him, to his wand. Great bursts of the green-blue substance fired itself around Voldemort, and suddenly flew into him. He screamed with agonising pain, and suddenly, all that was left was a thin wisp of black smoke.

Harry fell to his knees, suddenly feeling weak.

"Harry? Oh Harry are you alright?" anxious Hermione, pale faced and trembling kneeled beside him, looking into his eyes. Nodding he stood up in time to see the death eaters being thrown into the back of a large black and barred box, pulled by horses. Three hooded figures floated eerily by the doors, and with a sinking feeling, Harry realised that they were dementors.

As the death eaters were taken away, Summer felt someone tug gently on her hair.

"Hey kid." A familiar voice said.

"Luke!" she exclaimed and turned around to the last figure in the line of so called death eaters. The boy with spiky dark hair stood there, smiling at Summer. She grinned back and hugged him.

Harry looked around at the rest of the crowd. They all looked shocked, tired but amazed at the fact he was gone.  He grinned at Ron who pointed at Draco who was not looking too pleased. Harry followed his eyes to Summer.

"Hey guys, this is my older brother Jake. I haven't seen him for ages." Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled and shook hands, including Draco.

"Well, I think after all of this we should be getting back to the school." Dumbledore said.  "there is going to be no rest for tomorrow as this will be headline news, even the muggle world will be effected. " 

yay! Ive finally made an update! My exams have finished now so I have much more time to finish this, sorry for taking so long!


	16. The truth

o I haven't updated this in so long –is sorry- I probably lost all my original readers. Oh well, I hope you liked it! I have another story to come that also includes Summer x).

An hour and a half later, Summer, Jake, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Snape were all seated in Dumbledore's office. The students and Jake were sitting in high backed chairs opposite the head and the potions master. Summer and Dumbledore had been explaining the plan that Summer had had, and now they all sat, thinking thoughtfully.

"So…how come Summer learnt things so quickly then?" Ron eventually asked. "I mean, I know she had training and all, but surely that's still pretty limiting toward what you can do, after all, any new spells and stuff that we've been learning; she picked it up quicker than most of us!" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, that is because Summer comes from a line of extremely intelligent wizards and witches. Take professor Snape, for example." He replied, with a slight smile.

"What!" Summer exclaimed, slightly puzzled, but then her mind set back to the family tree Draco had found. She looked up at Luke who just grinned back; apparently he had known all along.

"He is your uncle, from your mothers side of the family, her older brother." Dumbledore explained, going over to one of the many, ceiling high bookcases that graced the walls of his grand office. Summer looked over to her uncle, who half smiled back. Hiding behind her long hair, she pulled a face at the others. Ron looked utterly horrified, Harry looked as though he felt sorry for her, Hermione had an interested yet puzzled expression etched across her face, and Draco seemed to find the grey slate floor endlessly fascinating.

"So..umm.. how come my mums last name was Abberly, then?" she finally managed to say, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Hermione looked up, interested to know. Snape cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"Her last name was Abberly because it is the name of out stepfathers. You see, my parents divorced when she was very young, and our mother remarried a while later. Of course, as she was so young, she never remembered her real father, unlike my self." He stopped, resting his eyes on his nieces face, who looked back, almost unbelieving. Again an uncomfortable silence seemed to settle in the paley lit room.

Harry suddenly remembered something he had seen whilst taking classes with the professor; a flash back of Snapes past. He remembered seeing a young and frightened Snape, crouching under a table as two older figures yelled and argued with each other. He quickly averted his gaze to the window, hoping Snape had not realized he had suddenly had this thought.

"Ah! Here we go!" exclaimed Dumbledore cheerfully, pulling an old, leather bound book from its place. Summer recognised it as the book that Draco's family owned; the book of pure-blood family trees. Opening the book, he found the Snape and Abberly family trees and handed it to Summer. There, next to her Mothers name and her unknown aunt, was her new found uncle's name. Following the branches up, her mothers name was next to what she guessed was Snapes father's name. Her mother's new family tree was in much the same fashion, except this time a different name accompanied her mothers.

As she closed the book, the large door swung open and a flustered and slightly out of breath Professor Flitwick stood in the door way, hand resting on the carved stone door frame.

"Sir, oh sir! Do come quickly, its Professor..and..shes…oh seen oh do hurry! He squeaked.

"Well, I think it is time I went." Dumbledore said, a concerned expression on his face. "Severus, please come with me, and children, out as well please."

Standing in the corridor, Summer caught the look that was across Draco's face. He looked hurt and distant, as though he wasn't really there.

"Um, guys, you go ahead. I'll catch up." She said to the other four.

"Ok. Do you suppose Jake will be able to go through into the common room?" Ron asked as they headed toward the Gryffindor tower. Summer watched them

go, and then turned to Draco. He was leaning against the wall, still looking down.

"Draco? Draco are you ok?" Summer asked, looking up into his eyes, her hands on his waist. Narrowing his eyes that now looked unusually cold, he turned his head. Summer frowned and placed her soft hands on his face, turning it so he faced her. He then folded his arms so she couldn't pull him closer and looked at her.

"You lied." Was all he let escape his mouth. He was surprised when all she did was smile wryly.

"Yeah, so?" was the only reply he got. He looked at her In utter amazement, either she really didn't get it or she was playing more games.

Seeing as his face didn't change, Summers fell back into concern, and then realization fluttered across it.

"Oh Draco, you thought… and that I.." she laughed softly, and kissed his jaw gently, unfolding his arms. Relief then swept over Draco, and he couldn't help but soften his gaze on her.

"Silly, I know that I lied about everything else, but I wouldn't lie to you. I only ever play mind games with people I don't intend on getting close to I'm not that cruel." She smiled, pulling in. he wrapped his arms around her small frame, closing his eyes as she lay her head on his shoulder.


End file.
